


Snoring

by spickerzocker



Series: AO3 Tag Generator Drabbles - Round One [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Cuddling, Fairy!Spock, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Technically an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 12:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19668451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickerzocker/pseuds/spickerzocker
Summary: Jim comes home and it's quiet.Prompt: Fairy Cuddling





	Snoring

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for today. Probably.   
> As always, Jack is the real brains of this operation.

Jim was toeing his boots off when his phone vibrated. Frowning, he pulled it out.  _ Living room. be quiet if you know what’s good for you. _

On socked feet, he snuck towards the centre of the house, ready to take on whatever there may be. He was greeted by the back of the head of a rigid Bones. Jim rounded the couch and slapped a hand over his face. 

It was a struggle to keep the soft snores of an Elf the only sounds in the room. 

Bones glared at Jim who smiled and opened the camera on his phone. 

**Author's Note:**

> And hey. Thanks.


End file.
